A Single Flower
by Anime-Jrockloverqueen12
Summary: Sakura finds herself forming feelings for Naruto. Sasuke is becoming jealous,but he doesn't want to admit he has feelings for Sakura. Who will this lone flower chose? NarSaku
1. Feelings For Kyuubi

**Just saying, I'm not sure who she will go with in the end. But I don't need to know yet anyway, it's only the first chapter. also, i'm sorry if it gets a little confusing, but i typed this quickly just so that i get the feeling of the story before i get really into it. I know, i know...bad excuse, but i promise the others won't be so jumbled. Anywho, those who like SakuraXSasuke pairings, it's not promised. Those for NarutoXHinata…maybe you should check out my other story "The Next Hokage". Just a suggestion.**

Chapter one- Feelings for the Nine-tails fox

Sasuke

"Damn that Naruto!" I swore under my breath. He's achieved so much in so little time. It seems no matter what I do, he has to top it. "I can't let him of all people get in my way!" i muttered angrily. I was on a tree, thinking. I used to use these moments alone to think of more important things, but Naruto's progress won't let me get anything done.

"Sasuke!" I heard a voice call. I looked down to see Sakura. She was holding a bag. If it was anything like the last two Saturdays', it most likely had lunch in it. "Wanna eat lunch together?" she called. I knew it.

"No." I said bluntly. I didn't feel like wasting my time with her.I had better things to do. Suddenly, I heard a voice that irritated the hell out of me."Hey, Sakura! I'll eat lunch with you!" it was Naruto. I looked down. He was dancing around Sakura like a begging puppy. "He's such a child!" I spat. How did he progress at all?

Naruto was still begging. Sakura sighed, "Well…I guess if Sasuke won't…." I jumped down from the tree. "I'm hungry." I said, once again bluntly. I thought I sounded stupid, but Sakura thought it sounded cool. She grabbed my arm and quickly dragged me to a bench. "Hey! No fair Sasuke!" Naruto yelled after me. I pretended to ignore him, but I felt a slight triumph inside as he walked away. I wonder if I should fell a little ashamed of myself…

Sakura

I was so surprised when he changed his mind! Usually, no meant no. But lately, he's been saying yes! I wonder if he's warming up to me! "Here, Sasuke!" I said cheerily, handing him his lunch. "I made it myself. It's Negimaki with fried rice. Also some salmon Onigiri…" I stopped realizing he wasn't listening. Instead he was looking in the direction Naruto was. "Please eat, Sasuke! Tell me if it's good!" I said, shaking him a little. He finally looked down at the food. He started to pick up some Onigiri, but it never reached his lips. I looked at his face to see he once again was staring after Naruto. I sighed heavily. "Oh Sasuke…" I said quietly, "Why won't you listen to me?"

Sasuke

I realized that it had gotten quiet. I turned to see Sakura was keeping to herself. I looked in my hand and realized I was still holding the salmon onigiri. I decided to finally take a bite. Sakura turned to me excitedly as I began to chew.

In truth, it was a little bland. The salmon had no real taste and some of the rice wasn't sticking well. But even so, something in me made me say, "It's good." Sakura squealed, "Is it really, Sasuke! I spent all morning making it! Please try the Negimaki!" I looked at the rest of the meal. I really didn't feel like eating anymore.

"Ogochisama de" I said putting the food down.sakura was horrified. "Wait! You can't be done!" She cried. I didn't have anything else to say, so I started to walk away. I turned to see Sakura, once again, keeping to herself. I almost felt bad, but not like I should. I continued to walk away, with only a little remorse.

Sakura

I looked up and watched Sasuke turn the corner. I looked back down. "Why does he always do that?" I asked myself. Does he hate me? I stood up and began picking up Sasuke's bento box. The only thing even touched was the Onigiri. I sighed heavily and continued to clean up.

As I was cleaning, I saw Naruto walking down towards me. I suddenly became angry. I don't know what it is, but I knew it was his fault Sasuke was treating me like this!

As Naruto passed me, he asked, "Sakura, need any help?" I just scowled and continued cleaning. Naruto took it as a 'yes' and began helping. "Naruto! Go away!" I yelled. He just continued cleaning. It was starting to make me get really angry, "Naruto! Go-" "But I want to help…" he interrupted quietly. I felt all my anger drain out. I sighed as I turned back to the bench. Naruto had finished cleaning up. "Here." He said, handing me my bag. I looked away, "It's garbage. You can throw it out." Naruto looked at the bag, "but it still has plenty of food." I sat back down, angrily. "That's okay! Just throw it out!" I mumbled. I was on the verge of tears.

Suddenly, Naruto sat next to me and opened the bag. He opened the bento box and tasted the Negimaki. "This is very good Sakura! Did you make it yourself?" I looked at him shocked, "Yes…I did." Naruto tasted the rice and some of the Onigiri. He complemented me on everything. Something in me turned warm. I think it was my heart. I smiled at Naruto as he finished the bento meal. "You're a good cook, Sakura!" he exclaimed. "Thank-you, I guess." I said softly. I felt a little weird sitting here with Naruto. I watched as he cleaned up the meal once again and threw it away.

"Ogochisama de" He said, patting his stomach. I laughed a little, "Okay Naruto." I stood up and waved good-bye. He got the hint and nodded. As he walked away, I inched closer to the trashcan. It wasn't until he was completely gone that I reached in and opened the bento box. Naruto had finished everything except Sasuke's bitten Onigiri. I picked it up slowly. Then wave of anger flashed through me as I crumpled the rice ball in my hand. I threw it back into the trash, angrily. Suddenly, I began to cry. I cried as I thought of how hard I worked making it for Sasuke, and him turning it down. Then as I thought of Naruto eating and enjoying it, I felt my tears slow down. I looked back in the direction naruto left. "Thank-you…Naruto"

Sasuke

"Maybe I'm obsessed?" I mumbled to myself. I was in a different tree, still thinking about unnecessary things. "Why am I being so stupid!?" I yelled, angry with myself. I know I'm better than this…better than Naruto.

With nothing but anger moving me, I hopped out the tree and began searching for that half-wit. How could he piss me off this much? To the point that I can't stop thinking about his growing skills! How could I have let myself become so…weak? I stopped as that thought entered my mind. Is that it? Am I afraid because I'm weak?

I heard a sound nearby. It snapped me out of my thoughts as it continued to rustle. I looked slowly around…finally I pinpointed my stalker. "Take this!" I yelled throwing my kunai. Whoever it was caught it in its' bare hands. "Well, well…I see somebody is a little on the edge." I heard as Kakashi-sensei rose from the bushes. "What were you doing in there?" I asked, ashamed that my attack was so easily avoided. He laughed, "I was walking on the other side of the bushes when I saw you running past me…" I looked down. I hadn't even realized I was running.

"Of course it peaked my interest…"Kakashi said matter-of-factly. I looked back up. Kakashi wasn't there anymore. "What a weirdo…" I muttered. I turned to walk away. "Why were you running, Sasuke?" I gasped as I saw Kakashi right behind me! I hated when he did that. "I-I was looking for something!" I stuttered. "For what…?" he pursued. I improvised, "I was looking for Sakura." Kakashi gave me a look that let me know he didn't believe me. "You were looking for Naruto, weren't you?" he guessed. I looked down again. "You do realize that all because you guys have different attacks, it doesn't mean one is better than the other?" I continued to look away from him. How does he know these things?

"Well, I guess it really is up to you, isn't it Sasuke?" I looked up. He was gone again. "Whatever!" I mumbled as I continued walking. And whom else should I bump into other than Uzumaki Naruto? We stopped and stared at each other. He didn't look angry or happy. He just stared. I didn't know what I was feeling either. Finally, we blinked. Then we silently walked past each other as though nothing happened.

Kakashi

I watched the two pass each other. "I guess you chose to leave it at that…" I said quietly. I was sitting on the building right above where Sasuke and I were talking. If he wasn't looking down so much, he may have caught me going up here. "Those Genin have a lot to learn…" I chuckled.

Suddenly I saw Sakura sneaking around. What is she doing? I watched her walked as quietly as possible. "Obviously she doesn't realize it's still light out." I said to myself. It was pretty hard to go unnoticed during the day.

Sakura seemed to be following something. I followed her gaze. I only saw people of Konoha going among their daily lives. What was she stalking? Just then, I saw him. Uzumaki Naruto. Is she really following him? Or am I seeing things? I rubbed my head, "I'm done following these Genin for today. I'm starting to get a headache."

I got up and jumped down from the building. Then I headed in the opposite direction of Sakura.

Sakura

I kept at least three feet away from him. I couldn't have him noticing me. I saw him stop at several candy vendors, but he never bought anything. I could tell he really wanted to, but something held him back. "Naruto…what are you up to?" I muttered as I continued the pursuit. In truth, I didn't know why I was following him. But that didn't stop me.

I stopped as I saw him go into a gift shop. What would he want from there? I waited about two feet away from the store. About 20 minutes went past when he finally exited the shop. I saw he was holding a small box. What is it? I continued to follow him, now more interested than ever. I really wanted to know what was in that box.

I was shocked when he took a right turn at a certain corner. I knew his house was on the left. Where is he going? I became anxious as I felt him getting closer and closer to his destination. Finally, he stopped at a house. My house.

"May I help you?" I heard my mother ask him. I couldn't quite understand what Naruto said, but I definitely heard my name. "Of course I will! You run along now!" my mother said cheerfully. I stayed in my hiding place until I was sure Naruto was gone. Then I went into my house.

"Oh, Sakura! You're home early!" My mom exclaimed from a different room. "Yeah…" I mumbled. I just really wanted to know what was in the box. "The Nine…I mean Naruto left you this." My mom said in caution. I quickly followed her voice to the kitchen. Before she could say anything else, I grabbed the box and ran to my room.

As soon as I touched the bed, I opened the box. In it was a folded piece o paper. I lifted it to see a silver necklace. I gently picked up the jewelry to examine it. It had a pendent in the shape of an open hand. It seemed to be reaching for something to its' right. A diamond was placed on the ring finger. "It's beautiful…" I said softly. I put it back into the box and opened the paper. It said:

There are two hands to every person

One is to reach, and the other is to hold

Yours is reaching….Isn't it?

I hope you find one to hold.

I read it over and over. Is Naruto really capable of writing such things? I knew it was his handwriting, but I couldn't believe it? "But…why?" I asked myself. I looked on the back of the paper to see more writing: "I'm sorry if Sasuke hurt your feelings…" I read aloud, "But I'm sure he didn't mean it. Even though he's a little weird, I know he has his reasons." I put it down as I finished reading the last line, "Who knows? He may have the holding hand…"

I stared at the necklace for a long time. I always thought of Naruto as an idiot. Or at least as a child. But as I read this note, I knew he had some maturity…somewhere.

I picked up the necklace. "He spent all his money…on this?" I said in wonder. I knew it wasn't cheap. I put it around my neck and closed the clasp. "Who knows, Naruto…" I said, rereading the note, "You may have the holding hand…"

**Tell me what you think! And like I said on top, it's not certain who I'm going to pick in the end. One more thing, you'll see how Naruto got so 'Mature'. I'll just hint it wasn't on his own. Stay tuned to find out!**


	2. Advice

**You know, I'm starting to like the SakuraXNaruto thing…I think I'll just keep it that way. Screw Sasuke! (Sorry ) Onward!**

**  
**

Chapter Two- Advice

**Sasuke**

I walked back into my house. I looked up at the calendar. It's Sunday. I was breathing heavily and sweating like crazy. I looked at my watch. It wasn't even 6 o' clock yet. "I need to train more than this!" I yelled into the empty room. When I got my echo as a reply, I decided that I better start my day. I grabbed a towel and took a quick bath. Then I went back to my room and started to change clothes. I did it as fast as possible. I hated wasting time on that. As I pulled on my shoes I checked my bedside clock. Almost 7:30. I was now fully dressed and ready to go. I didn't bother brushing my hair. I never do. Then I headed for the door.

As soon as the sun hit my face, I felt something was different. It wasn't the area…but more like a someone. I stepped out into the center and looked around. Then I saw her. Sakura was walking towards the academy. It wasn't like her to be awake at this hour. I wanted to get on with my day, but I just couldn't control myself as I began to follow her.

I watched as she walked past the academy and more towards Tsunade-sama's office. What could she want from her this early? I stayed far from her so she wouldn't notice me. Sakura would be able to spot me easily if I make a mistake. I walked slowly and blended with my surroundings. With the sun continuing to rise, it was becoming more difficult. But I noticed that something was bothering her. She was walking with her head down. Also I noticed that she was holding something around her neck…

Finally, we reached Tsunade-sama's office. I almost got caught, for Sakura took a quick glance behind her. But luckily, she didn't seem really into it. She looked up and headed up the stairway. I followed behind.

**Sakura**

I took a quick glance behind me. I had the feeling that I was being watched. I saw something that looked a little strange…but it didn't catch my interest. I turned around and looked up at the long stairway. Then I began to walk up.

"Sakura? What's the matter?" Tsunade-sama asked as soon as I entered her room. I cast my eyes down. "Well...I had to ask you something…" she remained quiet for a while. I looked up and saw that she was filing papers. "Oh! I'm sorry! I'll come back another time!" I cried apologetically. Tsunade-sama shook her head. "It's alright. Sit down." I did as she said. I watched her put her papers down as she gave me her undivided attention.

"Now, what did you want to ask me?" she asked, looking me straight in the eyes. I started to fidget a little, but finally I began, "Have you ever liked a boy…but he doesn't notice you? And then a different boy comes and makes you feel special?" Before she could answer that question, I started talking quicker to hide my nervousness, "but then you feel bad because you still like the first boy, but then the second gives you something nice, and then you like him more, but then you think 'what would boy # 1 think?' and then you-" "SAKURA!" she yelled. I stopped talking and looked at her. "Slow down!" she commanded. I nodded. "All I want to know is what should I do? I loved boy # 1 for so long…but now I think I like Nar…I mean boy # 2"

Tsunade-sama closed her eyes and thought for a while. Then she spoke, "I don't think I was ever in your situation, but I think I can help." I looked at her with longing. "Do you really _know_ boy # 2?" she asked. I thought about it. I don't really _know_ Naruto. For that matter, not Sasuke either. "I didn't think so." Tsunade-sama concluded. "I think that if you spend some time with each of them, you'll find out which one means more to you." I stood up with a smile on my face. "Thank-you, Hokage-sama. I'll use the advice wisely." I bowed and left the room.

**Tsunade**

As Sakura left the room, I decided I had one more genin to talk to. "Where do you think you're going?" I said to the empty room. "Get in here." I commanded. Just as I thought, Sasuke entered my office. "Sit down, please." Though it was polite, I said it strongly. "Eavesdropping on the Hokage? Or was it Sakura-chan?" I began as I started filing again. It was quiet. I already knew the answer. "I wonder if you're boy # 1." I said softly, even though, once again, I already knew. Everyone in Konoha knew that Sakura liked Sasuke. And judging by that slip-up she had earlier, I'm guessing Naruto's # 2.

I looked up to see Sasuke looking at everything but me. I smiled as he fidgeted, "You can leave." He stood up quickly and headed for the door. Before he left, I said, "Take my advice, if you like Sakura…maybe you should pay attention to her." He stood there for a few extra minutes. Then he left. I laughed to myself as I continued filing. "Kids are funny, aren't they Shizune?" She nodded in agreement. The Genin didn't even notice her. She was on a ladder trying to put a book back on its high shelf. "Do you think Sasuke will take your advice?" she questioned while climbing down. I shrugged, "Who knows? I need some hot sake…"

**Naruto**

"YAAAAAWWWNNN!" I sat up straight in bed with my eyes barely open. I squinted at the clock. It was almost 9 o' clock. I started to go to the bathroom when suddenly I heard a knock at my door. "Naruto! Can I come in?" It was Sakura's voice. "Um, Sure! Just a second!" I looked at my room. It was a complete mess. "I'll be right there!" I yelled as I quickly picked up my clothes. "I wonder why she's here?" I thought aloud as I stuffed my clothes into the drawers. I then ran past the kitchen and to my front door.

"What took you so long?" she asked as I opened the door. I started to answer, but she didn't seem to want one. She entered my house before I could say 'come in'. "Out of all the years I've known you, I've never once visited, have I?" she said softly. She was in the kitchen looking around. I followed her and grabbed a seat. "Naruto…you've been alone all your life, right?" she asked suddenly. I was staring to wonder where she was going with this. "Yes…" I answered in caution. She took the seat in front of me. "Naruto…what do you think of me?" she asked. She was starting to make me nervous. Where were all these questions coming from?

"Um…I always thought you were…pretty." I mumbled. I tried to look at everything but her. " I also think you're smart…" It was silent for a while. Finally I looked at her. Her warm smile caught me completely off guard. "Thank-you, Naruto!" she said cheerily. This was really unlike Sakura.

Just then, I remembered the necklace. "Did you get the necklace?" I asked. Sakura's eyes cast down as she touched the jewelry. "Yes…and it's beautiful." I beamed. "I hope it made you feel better!" I said honestly. After all, it wasn't that easy finding the right words for the note:

(Flashback)

_"May I ask who you're buying this for?" the nice shopkeeper asked. I looked up at her and smiled, "For a good friend of mine. The boy she likes hurt her feelings. I'm just trying to cheer her up!" The old woman smiled brightly, "Why, that's so sweet! It's hard to find kids like you these days!" she put the jewelry carefully in the box. Then she closed it._

_"I hope she appreciates it." She said as she handed it to me. I sighed, "Yeah, but I want to write something. Maybe a little note to go with it." The old woman thought. Finally she said, "Maybe you should ask another girl. I'm too old to know what's hip these days, so I won't be any help." I thought that was a good idea. I made a clone of myself so that he can carry the box. Meanwhile, I'd go find a girl to ask._

_"Okay…we have about 15 minutes before reaching Sakura's house." I said to my clone. He nodded. "You start walking to her house. I'll quickly find a girl and meet up with you before you reach it." Naruto clone nodded again, "Got it!"_

_He exited the shop first with the box. I thanked the old woman again and left after him. "Now let's see…who should I ask?" I walked in the opposite direction of my clone. I looked left and right, searching for a girl. Finally, I spotted one. "Hey, Hinata!" I called to her. She turned to me and blushed. "H-hi Naruto…" I ran up to her and asked, "Do you know what girls like in a poem?" She fidgeted. "Um…I'm not really sure what you mean, but I know Ino handles romance stuff all the time at her mother's flower shop. Maybe you should ask her…" I nodded, "Thanks!" she smiled as I headed for the flower shop._

_"Naruto, what do you want?" Ino said immediately as I entered the shop. I walked up to her, "Do you know what girls want in a poem?" she looked at me like I was stupid. "Maybe you should think about what girls want in a boy, let alone poems." I looked at the clock behind her. Only 8 more minutes. _

"_I need to know, quick!" I said, completely ignoring her earlier comment. She sighed, "What should it be about?" I explained Sakura's situation. "WHAT? You mean you want me to help forehead girl?" I nodded. Ino sighed again, "Fine! But don't tell her I had anything to do with this!" she took out a piece of paper and a pen. "Write this down:_

_There are two hands to every person_

_One is to reach, and the other is to hold_

_Yours is reaching….Isn't it?_

_I hope you find one to hold. _

_I wrote it down quickly. "Okay, you have it. Why are you still here?" Ino said impatiently. "I think I'll write one more thing…" I said, writing on the back of the paper. Ino rolled her eyes, "You don't have to do it here…" I looked back to the clock. 3 more minutes. _

"_Damn!" I quickly finished writing and folded the note. "Thanks, Ino!" I yelled as I ran out the shop. She just nodded. I ran on top of the buildings in the direction of Sakura's house. I saw my clone standing at the door, talking to her mother "Just in time!" I quietly jumped down and got the box from my clone. At first, Mrs. Haruno was a little confused, but she got it as my clone disappeared. "Will you give this to Sakura please?" I asked. She nodded and said, "Of course I will! You run along now!" I smiled and left._

(End Of Flashback)

I watched Sakura as she played with the necklace. I wonder what she's thinking…

**Sakura**

I played with the necklace for a little while. I couldn't stop thinking about how happy I was when Naruto enjoyed my food. It made me feel something I never felt with Sasuke. It made me feel…needed. "Naruto…." I said quietly. He looked at me expectantly. "Tonight…will go out with me?" I blushed as the words left my mouth. Naruto was blushing even deeper. " Yes! I mean of course, Sakura-chan!" I stood up and smiled. "I'll come back around 8 o' clock. Be ready." Naruto nodded vigorously. I headed back for the door. He quickly stood up and opened it for me. "Thank-you." I said as I exited. "Now…I need to find Sasuke…"

I turned towards the market. I looked at all the trees I passed by to make sure he wasn't in any of them. He wasn't in a single one. Where could he be? I headed towards the academy. As I started to pass it, I noticed that someone was there. I realized it was Sasuke. He was standing on the swing, going back and forth quickly while holding the ropes. I watched as he jumped off and landed perfectly on his feet.

"Sasuke!" I called, running up to him. He turned to me and waited as I caught up. "Do you want to go shopping with me?" He looked at me like had gone crazy. But, much to my surprise, he said, "Sure." I smiled and grabbed his hand. "First I want to get a new outfit." I said, dragging him behind me. "O-okay!" he said trying to get free. I had my death grip on him, so it would be pretty hard to get out of that.

"Oh! Let's go in there!" I said, entering a clothing store. It was made for regular women, not ninjas. That was exactly what I wanted.

I searched through the large selection of clothes until I found a dress that looked perfect. "Sasuke, wait here while I try this on!" I said realizing my grip. He nodded, relieved to have his hand back.

**Sasuke**

I contemplated running out while she was in the fitting room, but something made me stay. I sat on one of the small stools and waited for her to exit.

"Sasuke! What do you think?" Sakura said cheerily. I turned and gasped. She was wearing a dark green dress that complemented her eyes as well as her pink hair. It was cut just above the ankles with a slit on one side. It had a low cut cleavage in the shape of a V. Without her headband, she looked more like a woman than a little girl.

I stuttered, "Y-you look…" "Yeah, I don't like it either." She said, going back into the fitting room. "Wait! I didn't say…" she was already changing. I turned back as I waited for her to exit again. This time she exited in a kimono. I stood up with my mouth agape. "I take it you like this one?" she giggled. I closed my mouth and turned away. "Yeah, you look nice." She giggled again. "You'll pay for it, right Sasuke?" I looked at her like she was crazy. "Thank-you!" she said, going back into the fitting room.

I grumbled as I pulled out my wallet. "How much is the kimono no mori?" I asked the sales woman. "$186.35" I felt my mouth drop. I only had $200. I hated the feeling of an empty wallet. Sakura exited the room. It was then I noticed that she was wearing a necklace. "Where'd you get that?" I asked, trying to avoid paying. She looked at it with warmth in her eyes. "Naruto got it for me. He spent all of his money on it…"

I felt rage fill me. I quickly pulled out the money and slapped it on the counter. "Here!" I spat. The cashier gave me $13.65 as change. "Thank-you, come again." I just growled and left the shop as Sakura got a bag for it. "Thank-you Sasuke, for coming with me! I need to go get my hair done now." Sakura said, heading in the opposite direction of me. I wonder why she's getting so dolled up…

**Sakura**

I happily walked towards my house. I couldn't wait to spend the evening with Naruto. He's so kind to me…I can't believe I never noticed before. I looked at my watch. It was only 11 o' clock. "What am I going to do until 8?" I thought aloud. Suddenly, I got an idea. I ran to the gift shop.

"Why, hello there." An elderly woman greeted me as I entered. I did a slight bow and looked around the shop. Finally I spotted something I liked. "Hm…that's a lovely choice." The woman said as I picked it out. "For you, it's only $78." I smiled. That was over $125 less than it's normal cost. "Thank-you!" I said handing her $80. "Keep the change!" The woman nodded as I ran out of the shop.

"Okay, that's one thing…" I said, slowing down. I knew the next store was pretty far away. A perfect time waster. I looked at the jewelry I bought at the shop. It glinted in the sunlight. "I hope he likes it…" I said softly as I continued to head for my next destination.

**Naruto**

"I can't believe it! I have a date with Sakura!" I could barely contain my excitement as I looked for something decent to wear. All of my clothes were orange suits and black shirts. "I really should expand…" I said to myself. But then I saw something in the corner of the closet. I pulled it out. It was a pair of black pants that seemed never worn. Also a white jacket was stuffed to the back. "I guess I'll wear one of my black shirts with this…" I said, pulling one out.

I looked at the clock. It was almost 7:30. "I have to hurry!" I cried. "First, I need to wash up!" I ran into the bathroom. I took a quick bath and washed my hair. I practically ripped my skin off as I dried. Then I ran back into the room and threw on the clothes. I looked in the mirror. "Hmmm…" I removed the headband. "Much better!" I said giving my reflection a thumbs up.

I turned back to the clock. It was…"7:58!"I said cheerily. I was right on time. I heard a knock. "Coming!" I ran over to the door. "Who is it?" I asked playfully. "Naruto! Open up!" It was Sakura. I eagerly threw the door open. "Hey Sa-" I stopped as I gazed upon her. She was dressed in a silky green kimono. It had beautiful patterns of white flowers. They swirled against the contrasting green. She wore a red obi around her waist and red geta on her feet. Her hair was swept up into a bun, with a few purposely loose stands. A side bang lay lightly against her forehead, giving her a soft look.

"You can stop staring anytime now…" she said, slowly waving a red fan. I blinked a couple of times. "I'm sorry…" I blushed, "You look really pretty." She smiled brightly, "Thank-you!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house. "Where are we going?" I asked as she dragged me along. "We're going to a town outside of Konoha." She said after a pause. I took my arm back and walked besides her.

"They're having a carnival there. I want to see it." She continued excitedly. I smiled. It was good to see her in such high spirits. We walked out of Konoha and headed for my first date.

**Okay…read and review.**


	3. Budding Flower

**Sorry for the wait. Instead of me writing a bunch of excuses, I'll just get on with the story.**

A Single Flower

Chapter three- Budding Flower

**Sakura**

I smiled at Naruto as we walked down the dirt road. He seemed nervous to be out of Konoha. In fact, it seemed to be bugging him a lot. "What's wrong, Naruto?" I asked. He looked at me, then cast his eyes down. Something was definitely wrong.

I stopped dragging him and lifted his head so he looked at me, "you were never the one to hate leaving Konoha," I said with a little worry, "Why are you so depressed?" Naruto looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't know how. He kept opening his mouth just to shut it again. It only added to my concern.

"Naruto, you can tell me anything. I hope you realize that." I said with a motherly tone. He half-smiled. Then he chuckled, "I'm okay Sakura. Just…a little nervous is all." I didn't believe him, but I let it slide. Then I grabbed his arm and continued towards the carnival.

**Sasuke**

"She's with that loser!" I said angrily. I was not too far from them, hiding amongst the trees. Seeing her holding onto his arm made me boil up inside.

"Why do I care so much who she dates?!" I screamed to myself. I leaned against the bark and watched them turn the corner. I started to go after them, but something made me stop. I absentmindedly touched my chest. I could feel my heart beating. I could feel the pain resonating with each pump. "Am I…jealous?" I asked my heart. It's continuous pumps told me I was. I sighed as I looked towards the corner they turned. I felt something wet fall onto my hand.

"What?!" I said looking at the droplet. I touched my face…and realized tears covered it. "Dammit!" I screamed, beating my hand against the bark. I did it again, causing my hand to bleed. "I can't believe I've gotten so weak!" I got on all fours as my self-pity grew. It was definite now. I'm in love with Sakura.

Sakura 

"Here we are!" I beamed. Naruto looked in awe at the lights and people. It made my heart melt. His expression was so child-like. "Don't just stand there, Naruto! Let's go!" He nodded and followed me into the crowd.

"Let's try this first!" I pointed to a small booth. You had to get two small balls into a hole to win a stuffed animal. I wanted to add to my collection at home.

Naruto nodded and walked up to the booth. "It's three dollars a game." The man said, rather rudely, to Naruto. Naruto didn't complain about the price, like I expected him to. He just gave the guy the money and picked up three balls. I watched as he easily got all three balls into the hole. Then he picked out the biggest, cutest stuffed animal.

"Oh! Thank-you!!" I squealed, taking the stuffed cat. Naruto smiled, but not with any real emotion. He was really starting to worry me. "Naruto If there's something bothering you…" "Let's go there." He interrupted. He took my hand and led me to a food stand. He ordered cotton candy. I got the same thing.

He walked to a bench and sat down. I followed him and watched him absentmindedly eat. I saw him glance occasionally to his left or right. I'd try to follow his gaze, but I always saw nothing. "Um…are you having fun?" I asked, trying to save the date. I never knew Naruto to be so moody. He wasn't listening. I saw him staring hard at something to his left. I looked to see a man staring back at him. Electricity seemed to form between the two.

"Do you know him?" I asked. Naruto's body became tense. I noticed that more than one person was staring at him. None of the looks seemed friendly. "What did you do to them?!" I asked Naruto. He didn't answer again. I sighed and took a bite of cotton candy. "Oh Naruto…"

**Naruto**

I knew this was going to happen. It's bad enough in Konoha when people disliked me for Kyuubi, but outsiders are worst. It hurts to be hated before they even know your name.

"Naruto…" I heard Sakura call. I knew she didn't know about Kyuubi. If it weren't for Jiraiya, I wouldn't have either. I hated to make her so worried, but the Fox's instincts to fight were slowly taking over.

"….." I heard Sakura mumbling something. I overthrew the animal instincts and turned to her. She was holding her head down. I could feel confusion and hurt coming from her. "You can tell me anything." She said quietly. She lifted her head. Tears were streaming down like a waterfall, "Please don't leave me out. I don't want to be in the dark."

My heart broke as she tried to keep from breaking down, "I can't take it anymore! Sasuke would always leave me in the shadows! He'd always make me wonder!" she started to sob, "I hate not knowing. It makes me feel like a bad person. It makes me feel like I should have already known." She looked me in the eye. All her sorrow was directed into my head. I spread out across my body, making my heartbeat faster. "Naruto…" she said softly, "don't leave me behind."

I sighed heavily and looked at the townsfolk. They still hated me. They still rejected me. I turned back to Sakura.

**Sakura**

"You know I'm different." Naruto said suddenly. I wiped my tears as he cast his eyes down. "I'm not a leader, but I'm not a follower. I always need things my own way. If it's not my own way…I pout. Like a child." I watched his breathing get heavier as he continued, "I'm not the best ninja. I'll be lucky to become a chuunin. I'm stupid and loud. I'm hard to deal with and hard to understand. But most of all," He looked up at me with the most seriousness I've ever seen, "I'm annoying."

I thought I would burst into tears again. All the times I've called him annoying and stupid…it's become hard to count. I never thought of how many others did the same. I never thought of him.

"You're not annoying!" I said defiantly. He watched me stand up and face the villagers. "A little difference is not making him any less human than any one of you!" I yelled to them. They averted their gaze to me as I climbed onto the table, "I don't know what makes you hate him, but I know damn well you don't know him! You don't know his problems; you only care about his faults! You only care for yourselves!" My heart began to beat faster as more people came to listen, " I'm not blaming you for your actions…I only cared for me too." I looked down at Naruto, "But that doesn't mean it's right. You can still make yourself a better person." I got on my knees and face him, "You have to make the right decision."

I kissed Naruto on the lips. Everyone watched as I pulled him on the table with me. Though shocked at first, Naruto embraced me and returned the kiss. I felt a tear fall from his eyes and onto my cheek.

"What good is he to us?" I heard a villager ask as we broke the kiss. I looked into Naruto's big blue eyes, "That's for us to find out. But I know his purpose for me." I felt them hold their breath. I smiled, "Love. I love Uzumaki Naruto." I kissed him again. I felt the villagers slowly absorb what I just said. Then they began to clap.

**Sasuke**

I felt my chest burning with hate. I quickly turned from the scene and held onto my tattered heart. "I should've just gone home." I said to myself, referring to my decision to continue following them. I should have known it would only result in my heartbreak.

I forced myself not to cry. To me, there was nothing masculine about it. But as I took a glance back at Naruto and Sakura, she didn't seem to mind his tears. In fact, it made her smile.

I stood up on the roof I was sitting on. My body felt wobbly and unsteady. "I lost." I said softly. I jumped across the rooftops towards Konoha. "He got to her before I even knew I loved her." I continued muttering to myself. "He was what she needed…"

"I stopped jumping when I realized I was at the gates to Konoha. Suddenly, anger filled me. "No! I can't lose!" I angrily stormed into the village and walked down the narrow walkways. "I'm not going to lose! Not while there is still a chance to win!" I looked up at the moon as it lifted into the dark sky. "I WILL win. No matter what the consequences."

**Ah, finally. The next chapie. I don't have much to say here, so just R & R (no, not rest and relax! Read and review!)**


	4. Childish Plot

Chapter four- Childish Plot

**Naruto**

I woke up with a smile on my face. Remembering last nights date made me feel nothing but happiness. "She said she loved me!" I said to fill the silence. I happily jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom.

**Sasuke**

"He'll be awake any minute now…" I looked at my watch. It was a little past 9. I told Sakura he wanted to meet her in the school playground at 11. I chuckled, "Yeah, right."

I waited patiently near the idiot's house. He was so predictable. This would be a cinch. I was only a matter of time…

Suddenly, Naruto walked out of the house with a huge grin still plastered on his face. He couldn't wipe it off. I decided to begin my plan, "Naruto!" I called with a fake expression of emergency.

"Naruto, Sakura's missing!" I said.

The smiled melted off his face, "How do you know?"

"When she wasn't in her usual spot, I checked her house. Her mother hadn't seen her all day."

Naruto became angry, "I swear, if anyone hurt her, I'll rip their heads off!"

It hurt me a little to see him caring so much, but I let the pain slide.

"I found an article of her clothing somewhere outside of konoha. I think you should come with me so I can show you."

Naruto nodded. He didn't even question why I didn't bring it with me, or why I came for his help instead of doing it on my own. He just trusted me.

A part of me began to regret this plan. He was so trusting, much like a child. It would make me feel horrible to misguide him. But the thought of him and Sakura kissing sent my nerves ablaze. The remorse left.

"This way!" I called, headed to Konoha's gate. "Shouldn't we tell Old Tsunade that we're leaving?" he asked. I didn't think he'd even consider it. "She will have to be left in the dark." I said, "Sakura could be in serious danger!" He nodded with a little hesitation. I felt the regret creeping back onto me. But it was quickly shaken off.

He followed me as I exited Konoha. We ran through the woody area until I spotted something pink. "That's Sakura's!" Naruto yelled. I nodded. I put it there earlier when I told Sakura about the meeting. It was a strand of her hair.

"I'll go a little further ahead to see if there are any footprints." I yelled to Naruto. "What do I do?" he asked, holding the hair. "You stay here to see if you find anymore clues." He nodded as I ran ahead. Then I quickly ducked into the trees and snuck back to his area. Safely hidden by the leaves, I raised a kunai to a piece of rope. "I'm sorry, Naruto." I said, a little truthfully, "But I have to win."

**Naruto**

I scanned the area for any sign of Sakura. All the while, I could only think of how Sasuke knew. Also it wasn't like him to come to me of all people for help. It was really odd…

I lifted the hair and examined it. It was Sakura's all right, but it was weird. It was the only strand of her hair in the whole area. I'm no expert, but I was pretty sure that it was unlikely that only ONE strand of hair would fall out. This whole story was starting to lose its plot.

Suddenly, I heard something snap. A steel cage fell on me before I could react. "Grr…SASUKE!" I growled, knowing it was him. Even though it was a childish plot, I knew it was him.

I heard him move through the trees towards Konoha. "Oh no you don't!" I cried. Quickly I created a shadow clone. "Your not getting away that easily!" we said in unison as the orb formed in my hand.

**Tsunade**

"Hokage-sama" I heard a voice call. Sasuke entered my office. He was breathing hard as he leaned against the wall.

"What is it, Sasuke?' I asked, putting down my tea.

"Naruto has left the village!" he cried.

I sat up straight, "What?! How do you know?!"

Sasuke stood up and looked me in the eye, "I'm not sure how it started, but he just began going wild. He seemed to lose all sense of reason and just left the village!"

I was afraid of that. "What direction did he take off in?"

"Towards the north."

I stood up, "Thank-you Sasuke. You may leave!"

He nodded and left the office.

I signaled to Shizune, who was in the far corner picking up fallen books. She nodded and dropped the books. She came to my side immediately. "Do you think its Kyuubi?" she asked in fear. I nodded slowly. "But there's something odd about that story." I said. Shizune didn't seem to catch on.

I decided to elaborate, "Sasuke was breathing hard when he came in here, like he's been running. Also he seemed to be tired." Shizune still wasn't getting it. I sighed, "He wasn't sweating, Shizune!" she finally nodded in understanding. I continued, "He also had traces of dirt and leaves on his shoes. His bag of weapons was still unopened from previous usage. He definitely was outside of Konoha. The leaves that were on his shoes were from outside, not inside, Konoha walls."

Shizune and I processed the story thoroughly. Shizune suddenly began to speak, "But I don't think Sasuke knows about Kyuubi. How could he have explained it so well?" I was worried about that too. Maybe the flaws I pointed out were just coincidence. "What should we do?" Shizune asked, worried. I sighed again, "I'm not sure."

**Sakura**

I looked at the school clock. It was already 12 pm. "Where is that Naruto?" I wondered, gently swaying on the swing. Suddenly, Sasuke appeared from the bushes.

"Sasuke, do you know where Naruto may have gone? It's been an hour since the scheduled time." He just sat on the grass besides me. Then he noticed the bento box on my lap. "Is that for Naruto?" he asked, a little pissed. I nodded. I also had a hot cup of instant ramen for him.

"Well, he left the village." He said suddenly. "What?" I asked, thinking I didn't hear him right. "I sad he left the village." He repeated. I sighed, "he left without telling Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke became tense, "Yes. Just like you guys did last night." Sasuke said childishly. It sounded weird coming from him.

"But I did tell her. I told her before I went to Naruto's house." Suddenly, I remembered something, "How did you know we left last night?" He turned away from me. I knew it. He must have been stalking us.

"I made sure to go to her right after I bought this." I opened a small box to reveal a necklace. It had a hand that seemed to be holding something. Sasuke turned and looked at it. I saw something flash in his eyes, but it quickly left.

I ignored it and continued, "I went to the local gift shop to get it, but the lady was all out. I bought a bracelet instead." I put the necklace back into the box, "Then I remembered a different jewelry store that had just opened up. It was a long way to go, but I had to waste time anyway." I closed the box and put it on top of the ramen. I laughed, "and through all of last nights date, I forgot to give it to him! Isn't that stupid of me?" I smiled as I looked at the box.

"What if he doesn't show up?" Sasuke asked.

I looked at him with a little confusion. Why did he care so much? "Well, if he doesn't show up…I guess he has his reasons."

That got him angry. He stood up and looked at me with fury, "Oh, sure! He has his reasons. But if it were me, it'd be a whole different story! You'd be complaining that I probably stood you up!"

I looked at him with hurt in my eyes, "That's not true. I always waited patiently for you, Sasuke. But you just never seemed to return the feeling."

He seemed to ignore me as he grabbed my shoulders, "I love you, dammit! There I said it!"

He was breathing heavily as his fingers drove deeper into my skin. The pain was becoming unbearable. "Sasuke-kun, you're hurting me!" He only held tighter, "you're mine, Sakura. MINE!"

"Sakura belongs to no one!" a voice called. I turned to see Naruto emerging from the bushes. Sasuke let go of my shoulders and glared at him. "That was a stupid plan, Sasuke." Naruto said, wiping dirt off his clothes. Sasuke growled, "It was not! Tsunade-sama knows you left the village without her consent. With the trouble you'll be in, I think you'll realize who's the stupid one."

Naruto just laughed, "You really are slipping, Sasuke." Sasuke's body tensed as Naruto told what went wrong:

**Naruto**

_(Flashback)_

_"RASENGAN!" I smashed the ball against the steel cage. It easily twisted and flew apart. Without hesitation, I began heading towards Konoha._

_"Naruto!" I heard as I neared the gates. I turned to Kakashi-sensei. He was keeping up with me as he ran through the treetops. "Why were you in that cage?" He asked. I sped up as anger ran through me, "Sasuke trapped me in it." Kakashi appeared in front of me. I stopped before I bumped into him. _

"_Tsunade-sama thinks you lost control." He said, hinting to Kyuubi._

_I shook my head, "No! Sasuke lied to me and told me Sakura was in trouble!" _

_Kakashi looked back in the direction we left. "That was a pretty childish trap." He said._

_I nodded, "Something must be wrong."_

_Kakashi sighed, "I'm never sure what's going on between you three. It seems I've got the weirdest team of all." I chuckled and nodded. We were definitely odd. "Can you please tell Old Tsunade that I'm fine? I have to find Sasuke." Kakashi seemed a little peeved that he was playing messenger, but he agreed anyway._

_I thanked him and headed into Konoha._

_(End Of Flashback)_

"Then I saw you hurting Sakura and claiming her as property!" I continued. I tightened the band on my head, "She doesn't belong to anyone!" Sasuke removed his headband. The sound resonated through my body as it hit the floor.

"You can't win!" Sasuke cried. Judging by the pained look in his eyes, I realized that he might have found feelings for Sakura after all. But I've been alone too long to give up now. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" I'm not backing down.

**Kakashi**

I saw swirls of chakra forming near the academy. I had just left Tsunade after letting her know Naruto was all right. I noticed that one of the chakras had a red tint. "Naruto…" I said quietly. I decided to head over there to make sure no one got seriously hurt. "I should be getting paid extra for this…" I muttered as the fight began.

**Next chapter, the fight! Hopefully, it comes out well, because I'm not an action writer. But my previous attempts actually came out actiony, so maybe this will too. Until next time, my loyal readers! Huzzah!**


	5. Fight To The Death

**I got the idea of Kyuubi from Chelsea-chee. I like the way they fought in your story, so I sort of adopted it. (No lawsuit, please!) Anywho…read my loyal reader people!**

Chapter five- Fight to the Death

**Kakashi**

I felt the tension increase drastically as I neared the academy. I found a good hiding spot in a tree. From its branches, I could see the whole battle clearly. "Time to play referee…" I said as I pulled out my book.

**Sakura**

My body tightened as I saw the two glare at each other. They have always been competitive, but this felt different. This felt serious.

"I've let you get ahead of me…" Sasuke snarled as he readied himself, "but now I'm taking my place back!"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" Naruto chuckled. Even though he sounded playful, his expression told otherwise.

"I want to end it now…." Sasuke pulled out a kunai. In the blink of an eye, he was behind Naruto. The sharp blade was dangerously close to his neck.

Suddenly, Naruto began to laugh. Personally I didn't think this was a joking matter. "Sometimes you can be really stupid, Sasuke." He said as he disappeared. As soon as the smoke cleared, three other Naruto's attacked Sasuke violently. I could hear the impact of each punch.

"When did he have time to make those?" I asked quietly. I tried to keep myself from breaking up the fight. I don't think that it will make the situation any less dangerous. "After all, I'm their reason they're fighting, right?" I smiled to myself. It wasn't a joyous one. Though it was nearly every girls dream, I never wanted anyone injured because of me.

"Uzumaki Barrage!" Sasuke was high into the air. A Naruto was ready for him at the top. I cringed as his foot smashed into Sasuke's face…or so it seemed. Sasuke turned into a log as the foot sliced through it. I hated to imagine if that was the real Sasuke. "Fire-style Jutsu!" a strong blast of fire attacked the clones from the right. All of them disappeared except one. I watched in horror as Naruto's clothes burned under the mighty flames.

"That was nothing!" He said, taking off his charred jacket. He pulled out some shuriken and tossed them rapidly in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke easily dodged them. "That's all you got, loser?" he laughed. He was cut short as he met with Naruto's fist. Blood spurted from his nose. My heart beat in time with the falling droplets.

"When did he…?" I gasped. I was finding it hard to keep up. Naruto had really improved. In truth, it was really quite amazing. "What's the matter, Sasuke? I thought Uchiha's were to be feared!" Naruto was stretching over the fallen Sasuke. He didn't seem hurt in the least.

Suddenly, I saw something glow on Sasuke's neck. My body shook as I recognized the symbol. "Orochimaru's seal…" my voice was shaking as Sasuke's body rose from the ground. The expression on his face left me frozen.

"Are you getting serious now?" Naruto was ready for another go. Sasuke just chuckled, "Bring it."

I had no idea when it happened or how, but Sasuke's fist was wedged deeply into Naruto's stomach. Naruto flew violently into several trees. Finally, he smashed into a sturdy tree without going through it. Several shuriken sliced into his flesh.

"NARUTO!" I screamed. I got up from the swing and ran over to his limp frame. "Are you okay?!" I cried, shaking him. He looked up at me and tried to smile. One of his eyes couldn't open. "You poor thing!" I said with tears in my eyes. I started to search for some medicine in my pocket.

"SAKURA!" I heard him scream, but it was too late. I felt a sharp pain to the back of my head. Everything melted into darkness.

**Kakashi**

"Should I go in now?" I wondered to myself as I saw Sasuke knock Sakura out. Sasuke's chakra was a violent purple that grew with his anger. He lifted her body and tossed her aside. Naruto's rage was now unleashed.

I watched in awe as Naruto's chakra became a crimson red. He stood up on all fours and growled deeply in his throat. "No one…" he snarled, curling his hands into a fist, "No one hurts Sakura!"

Flashes of red bounced across the playground as Naruto sunk his claws into Sasuke's body. Even though he tried to block, Sasuke was losing large amounts of blood to the nine-tails fox. "This ends now!" Naruto slammed Sasuke into the floor, causing a deep crater. Then he raised a kunai high into the air. He was aiming at Sasuke's heart.

"That's it!" I quickly got between the two before something worse happened. I hated myself for not coming in earlier. I should've known this wasn't a normal fight. This was a fight to the death.

"Naruto, what will you achieve in Sasuke's death?" I asked

He didn't hesitate, "I'll have a clear path. No one will try to hold me back."

"But there would be no one to impress!" I yelled, frustrated. Naruto and Sasuke became a little less tense as they heard me out.

"Naruto, the only reason you trained so hard was to be better than Sasuke. If Sasuke wasn't around….than what?"

Naruto thought about it. "I could still be Hokage…."

"But no one will be worth gloating to. Face it, you need Sasuke."

I realized I said something wrong as Naruto's anger rose again. "I DON'T NEED SASUKE!!!" He easily knocked me off and resumed to murder his friend. I cursed myself for being so stupid.

"Naruto! Think befor-!" I was shocked as Sasuke turned the kunai and pushed it into Naruto's stomach. "Agh!" Naruto doubled over in pain as Sasuke stood up. Sasuke took this chance and pushed the kunai deeper with his foot. Naruto's cries made my blood curdle.

I started to say something, but Sasuke beat me to it, "So…is your point that I don't need Naruto?" I was prepared for this, "You need Naruto too! You and Naruto are both relatively strong. There would be no one to become better than if you-" "Cut the shit, Kakashi. I don't need to prove myself to Naruto." He slid another kunai into Naruto's abdomen. The blood became a pool at his feet.

"Sasuke, what will you get from this?" I said as a last resort. The look on Sasuke's face could stun even the toughest foe. "What will I get, Kakashi-_sensei_?" he repeated mockingly, "I'll get what I always wanted. What I've dreamed of and thought of subconsciously. The death of Uzumaki Naruto." I shook my head, "You don't mean that…." It was silent as my words faded into the tense air. Suddenly, Sasuke began to laugh. It filled my body with an indescribable emotion that made me want to disappear.

"Silly Kakashi-_sensei…"_ I felt my body freeze as he neared me.

"I meant every word."

**Naruto**

As soon as Sasuke's foot left my stomach, I pulled out the kunai. My wounds healed quickly thanks to Kyuubi.

I tried to lift myself as Sasuke neared Kakashi. "Sasuke, you better not touch him!" I cried, standing up. He ignored me and hit Kakashi between his neck and shoulder. I could hear the crack as Kakashi went down. A part of me was scared. I always felt a little frightened when Kakashi was in trouble.

I didn't have much time to be scared, though, as Sasuke turned back to me. I got back on all fours and let Kyuubi's powers consume me. "Come on, loser. Give me your best shot."

"Don't mock me!"

I used my anger as fuel to attack Sasuke with full force. My mind didn't even have a chance to think as my feet guided me to the kill. "I want you dead, Uchiha!" I raised my claws high in the air….and met with nothing.

Sasuke had smoothly dodged my attack. He moved so fast, it looked like he didn't move at all. If it weren't for me missing, I'd have sworn he was in the exact same spot.

"You're pitiful." He jabbed his elbow into my chest. I felt the wind get knocked out of me. My body fell onto the floor with a thud. I could hear his footsteps coming near me. "I can't lose now…" I thought to myself as Sasuke lifted me by the hair, "Not after what I've been through…"

(NOT a flashback)

_Hundreds of people….looking…pointing. Their eyes glare through my very being. It's all because of you, Kyuubi. You're the demon within me._

_**Do I have to be your weakness?**_

_….No._

_**Do you have to be ashamed of me?**_

_…_

_**Do you?**_

_I guess not…but you made people hate me. You made me alone._

_**Did I now? Are you going to cry?**_

_Be quiet._

_**I made you the person you are today.**_

_Be quiet._

_**I'm the reason you have power.**_

_Shut up._

_**No matter where you go or how fast you run, you'll have to face the truth…**_

_Will you shut-up!_

_**I am…**_

_SHUT UP!_

_**I am…**_

_JUST SHUT UP!_

_**I am Uzumaki Naruto. I am you, Kid.**_

My vision turned red as I felt the claws of Kyuubi tear me apart. He seemed to rip out my heart and replace it with his power. He replaced it with his own pulsating heart. The heart of a beast.

"You…" my voice was not my own, "You…Uchiha…" My hand curled on it's own accord as I looked at Sasuke. "I'll KILL you."

**Kyuubi**

I had complete power now. The little twerp was locked behind the cage. How I wish that was permanent.

"N-Naruto…?" The idiot stuttered as I edged neared him.

I laughed, "Naruto isn't here right now…"

The fool practically wet his pants. All his calmness was gone. "W-who are you?"

I laughed that same laugh I did many years ago. The laugh that most people of Konoha heard before they died.

"I'm your assassin!"

I didn't waste any time cutting the abdomen of my opponent. He was lucky he moved or else he'd have lost his stomach. "Come on, fight!" I cried as I grabbed his throat. His eyes bulged as he tried to breathe. That wasn't going to happen. Not while I'm around.

"So…whose the loser, Uchiha?" I tightened my grip.

"Mfwwe" he mumbled. I shook his body violently.

"Say it so I can understand! Who's the loser? Who is the piece of shit now?"

I slightly loosened my hand so he could speak, "Me. I'm the loser now."

Satisfied, I began to sink my claws deep into his neck. I could feel his heart beating slower and slower. His whole body was shaking in fear. "This is where it ends!" I screamed, "I finish where the kid left off!" My wild laughter echoed through Konoha. I could feel people freezing in their spots as my chortle hit their ears.

Suddenly, I heard a soft noise in the corner. "N….Naruto." I saw the pink-haired girl rising from her spot. She was slightly bruised, so it was hard for her to get up.

"Naruto! I know you can hear me!" She cried to me. Her tears turned into dark spots on the ground. It didn't bother me in the least.

"Fool! The kid isn't here right now!"

She still reached out to me, "Please, Naruto! If you love me, let go of Sasuke!"

I didn't know humans could be so dense, "Do you understand what I'm saying, stupid wench? Naruto is retiring."

She rose to her feet and started walking towards me. This broad must be crazy.

"N….Naruto...I love you." She whispered, still coming towards me.

I dropped the loser and turned towards her. As soon as she was close enough, I grabbed her shoulders. I loved the way she winced in pain.

"Ah!" she tried desperately to push me off, but this was a one sided battle.

"Naruto!" She cried, "Naruto, I love you! I really do!"

"Stupid, stupid broad!" I laughed. It was cut short as I felt my body freeze.

**Naruto**

_Where am I?_

_**It's called a prison, stupid.**_

_I know that, but where's this prison?_

_**Man, I hate you humans! It's inside your body.**_

_This is where you've been all this time?_

_**Sigh…YES! **_

_"Naruto! I love you! I really do!"_

_That was Sakura!_

_**And…?**_

_Let me out!_

_**Do you think I'm going to just because you said so? Hell no.**_

_Dammit, Kyuubi! I need to get out!_

_**Boo-hoo…**_

_That's it!_

_…**What are you doing?**_

_I'm getting out, you retarded fox! RASENGAN!_

_……**.I guess you win**_

**Sakura**

I felt the grip on my shoulders loosen as Naruto began to lose focus. His eyes flashed from red to blue. His claws were starting to shrink. He seemed to be fighting himself. Suddenly he spoke, "Heh…not bad, kid." This was all he said as he fell to the floor.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" I lifted him by the shoulders. He seemed to be sleeping. "Naruto!" Suddenly, one of his eyes opened. It was blue. His normal blue eyes.

"Naruto…." I said with tears in my eyes. He opened his other eye and smiled. I hugged him and let my tears drop onto his shirt.

"I…I was scared I was going to lose you…." I sobbed.

I felt his hand on my back, "I'm sorry. I was just tired of losing…I had to do something."

I stopped hugging him and looked at his face. He looked ashamed of himself.

"I understand, Naruto…" I wiped the dirt of his face. He grinned. I love that grin.

Suddenly, I remembered Sasuke. I looked over to his body. The swing gently swayed over him as he laid stiffly on the dirt floor. "I should really tend to him…" I said leaving Naruto. He nodded as I walked over to Sasuke.

"Oh my god…" I gasped as I saw the wounds on his neck. They went deep into his throat, leaving big, red marks. "Oh god…" I quickly began the procedure taught to me by Tsunade. I tried to keep myself calm as I rapidly healed his neck.

I saw Naruto walk over to Kakashi-sensei. I had no idea when he got there, but he seemed to be okay. He was just unconscious, after all. "Can you wake him up?" I asked as Naruto bent over our teacher. Naruto gently shook him. That didn't work. Naruto tried violently shaking him. That didn't work either. "Dammit!" he cried. He smacked Kakashi hard across the face. It still didn't work.

"That's it!" Naruto reached into Kakashi's bag and pulled out his book. Then he pulled out a kunai. "It's really too bad that Kakashi isn't up. He could have stopped me from ripping up his precious book…" Naruto raised the kunai to the book. "Too bad…"

Suddenly a hand flashed up and snatched the book. "Over my dead body!" Kakashi was cradling his book in his arms. Naruto shook his head, "I really don't see what you like about that book." I giggled. It lightened the mood a little, but as I looked at the injured Sasuke, my smile faded. Even though his wounds were healing, some of them I just couldn't help. His arms still had deep punctures. I didn't want to risk messing up. Tsunade will do a better job.

"I'll take care of him from here." Kakashi said, lifting Sasuke. I watched him head off towards the hospital. I hoped he knew what he was doing.

"Of course he knows what he's doing!" Naruto said, reading my mind.

I smiled at him, "I'm so glad you're okay…"

He blushed. I guess he still wasn't used to me loving him. I wonder why I didn't in the first place.

I turned him around and kissed him. It was so sudden; he wasn't sure how to react. I just wanted to know he was alive. The feeling of his lips against mine proved his existence.

His hand began to massage my back as he returned the kiss. I felt my body heating up as his chest touched mine. "I need you…" I said before I even thought about it. He looked at me in confusion. "What?" Instead of explaining to him, I grabbed his hand and began heading for his house. I needed to feel him within me.

**Whoo-hoo! Actiony! (I hope) The next one will be my specialty, Lemons! Finally, the reason this is rated M! Please tell me what you think! I'm all ears…er, eyes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Muwahahahahahaha! Enjoy me lemon of …citrusness. Haha ha! (I don't know why I'm laughing….haha!) **

Hey, and for those who were worried about their age: age ain't notihn' but a number! At least that's what pedophiles say….aw well, it's a lemon dammit! Sheesh, picky, picky!

Chapter 6-

Naruto

Sakura opened the door to my house and quickly walked inside. I closed the door, "Um…what do you need, Sakura?" She looked at me with an odd expression, "I need _you_, Naruto." I was still as confused as the first time she said it. She took my hand and led me to the bedroom. "I really don't get what you mean…" I admitted as she sat on my bed. I sat next to her and she smiled, "You'll get it soon…"

She turned my face and kissed me on the lips. She wrapped her arms around me as I pulled her closer. I could feel her heart beating in sync with mine. "I'll start." She said, removing her dress and bra. My face heated up as she tossed it to the floor.

"Like what you see?" she said, smiling. I tried to look at everything but her, but soon I found my eyes traveling to her body. I felt my heart increase its speed as I saw her breast. They were small, but suited her perfectly. She showed signs of a figure and her skin looked smooth to the touch.

"Go ahead, touch me." She said, pushing me on the bed so she was on top. I hesitated. She sighed and moved my hand over her breast. Her skin was warm and silky. I never knew girls were so soft.

She took off my charred shirt and began kissing down my chest. This was different than a kiss on the lips. It was more intimate. It was more…exciting. Her mouth was gently caressing my stomach. I could feel her tongue lightly brush against my skin, causing me to slightly shake. Suddenly I realized her mouth wasn't on me. I looked down. She stopped when she reached the mark.

"What's this?" Sakura asked, twirling her fingers over it.

Her fingers were so warm. "I-it's a seal.", I shuddered.

She looked up at me with big eyes. "What's it sealing?"

I looked away. I was going to tell her eventually, but I didn't know so soon, "It's the seal…of a monster."

She sat up and looked at it, "A monster?"

I nodded and kept my eyes off of her.

"What monster is it sealing? Is it dangerous?"

I nodded again. Then I gulped as I felt the truth roll of my tongue, "It's the seal of Kyuubi."

Her eyes widened, "You mean…the same Kyuubi that…"

"Yes."

"He's in you?"

"Yes."

Sakura stared hard at the seal. She remained quiet for a long time. I was afraid she didn't love me anymore. I thought she would abandon me like all the others.

"No wonder you have so much stamina…" she said with a laugh. I turned to her in amazement. She smiled brightly at me, "It's cute." She began rubbing her hands on it. I felt my body crave for more as her hands softly traced the marks. "S-Sakura!" I cried. She looked at me with love in her eyes. "I understand what you mean now." I took the dominant position as I laid on top. "I need you too."

Sakura

Naruto took off my shorts and tossed them near my dress. I eagerly undid his pants and let them fall to the floor. His penis was throbbing underneath his boxers. I gulped as I saw the large bulge. I was starting to rethink this…

"Ah!" I didn't have time to be worried as he buried his head in my chest. The warmth of his breath on my skin was driving me wild. It made me want to please him too.

"Naruto…" I reached down and pulled his member from his boxers. It was hard and pulsating in my hand. I never felt anything like it before.

"Y-your hands are….!" Naruto couldn't finsih as I began pumping up and down. His breathing became heavier and his penis hardened. Feeling a little uncomfortable, I made him stand on his knees as I bent over.

"Hello there." I said to his member. It stood erect in response. I cupped it into my mouth and slid my head down. I made my tongue glide over the head as my breath warmed the hardened sex. Then I licked up and down the long shaft.

"Sakura…" Naruto held my head in place. I continued to glide my tongue over his growing member. I could feel the sweat from Naruto's hand run down my neck.

"That's enough!" he cried. I stopped at looked at him. "I don't want to cum before you…" He said with a blush. I smiled. I loved how he always remained innocent no matter what.

He made me lie underneath him as he kissed my neck. My body tingled as he reached my breast. "Ahhh!" He licked and sucked my hard nipples. I was extremely horny by now. It grew as Naruto's mouth went lower and lower on my body. The message my body was sending was clear: I wanted to be fucked.

The thought of Naruto's dick inside me was replaced by total extacy as his tongue glided into my hole. "OH GOD!" I cried as he explored everything. I could feel every nook and cranny get licked. Nothing was left untouched.

"You taste wonderful…" he moaned as he sucked my clit. "Ngh! N-Naruto!" I was so turned on, I couldn't even speak properly. My body was just jerking around, letting the pleasure take over.

Suddenly, I felt the tip of his tongue touch the nub of flesh. It grazed over it, then he sucked it with his warm lips. "AH! NARUTO!" I cried. I felt something hot pour out of me slowly. It heated everything inside. Then it slid past my clit. "AHHH!" I felt myself squirt again. My horniness had reached a new level. I grabbed Naruto's head and pulled him up to me. Then I whispered in his ear, "Fuck me."

He looked at me with concern. I knew what he was thinking, "It's okay. I'll stand the pain." I said unsurely. He nodded and positioned me for easy entry. I started to squirm as I began to fear what was coming.

Much to my surprise, he kissed me instead. I was a little relieved, yet disappointed. I eagerly returned the kiss. "Naruto…" I began to whine, "I thought we-!" I was cut off as a sharp pain shot through my body. I looked down to see Naruto's large dick filling me.

"Damn…" I said softly, letting the new feeling take over. Soon, I got myself to stop shuddering from the pain. It didn't take long as it turned to pleasure.

"Okay…you can move now." I said, nodding. Naruto nodded as well and gently slid out of me. Then he came back in with a lot more speed and force. "Ah!" I cried. He stopped. "No, no! Keep going!" I said quickly. He repeated the process, increasing his speed with each pump.

"I want more…!" I moaned as I tried to sit up. I ended up sitting on his lap. His dick went in farther than it had before. It felt different from on top. I felt more complete.

"Naruto, a little help." I tried to lift myself up, but it wasn't working out. I didn't know where to place my arms or how fast to do it. "Naruto?" I asked again. I looked at him to see his eyes closed tightly.

I lightly touched his face, "Are you okay?" He nodded slightly and tried to open his eyes. As soon I moved, he closed them again. It was then I realized he was trying to resist ejaculation.

"Are you going to cum?" I asked more like a mother than a girlfriend.

He opened his eyes and looked at me with big eyes. He looked like he was two years old.

"You can if you want to, you know." I said truthfully. I wanted this to be a good experience for both of us.

He shook his head, "I can't before you."

"It's okay, really…"

"No…"

"Narut-!"

"NO!" he yelled

I looked at him with a hurt expression. His face softened, "I'm sorry, Sakura. I just want you to have a good…um...time." he looked away from me, feeling a little ashamed. I started to say something, but his lips moved first, "I've never met a girl even remotely like you. You make me feel like I have a purpose. You're like the loving mother I never had. You're the girl I needed to realize that my feelings mattered too. You're the girl I need to be a better person. Without you, Sakura, I don't know where I would be. What I would be." I felt my hurt expression melt as he looked at me with love, "Haruno Sakura…I love you. I love you and I don't regret it a bit."

Naruto

I saw tears slid down Sakura's cheek as light peeped through my window. Her eyes were watery as they glinted in the sunset.

"I love you so much!" she cried, hugging me tightly. I began to hug her back, but realized that I was still inside her. She seemed to have forgotten. I reminded her as I lifted my hips. Her eyes popped open as I filled her to the brim.

"Ah..." she moaned softly. She put her hands on my shoulders and lifted her body. She easily slid back down. I watched her shake as my member resumed its place in her hole.

"Can you help me…?" she asked softly, a little strained from lifting herself. I nodded as I moved my lower body upwards. When I brought it back down, her body fell back on my member.

"Again, faster!" She cried. I agreed to her wishes and did it again at a much faster speed. Her body bounced up and down as she began to sweat. It mixed with my own and created a pool on my bed. The sound became wet as our bodies collided.

"S-Sakura!" I stuttered. I felt myself already on the verge of coming. The sight of her wet body and the sounds of her moans of pleasure made it hard to resist.

Sakura didn't seem to hear me as she bounced. Instead, she held onto me tighter, causing her breast to squish against my face. "Sakura!" I said a little more urgently. "Oh God!"' she moaned, still ignoring me. She stopped hugging me and began to pinch her hardened nipples. She was really making it hard to hold out.

"Oh no…" I said. I was sure I was going to blow.

"Sak-!"

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed over my voice as I felt her muscles squeezed my member. A warm fluid was seeping down the sides of my shaft.

That was it. I couldn't hold out anymore. "SAKURA!" A liquid shot out of me and into Sakura. She sat still as she let it fill her. Then she lifted herself up. I saw a white, sticky substance slide out her hole.

Sakura laid down besides me. I felt her warmth as she snuggled up close.

"Naruto…"

"Yes, sakura?"

"We are a bit young, aren't we?"

"Yeah…"

"Did you regret it?" I looked over to her. Her eyes were searching mine for an answer.

I turned until I looked up. As I stared at the blank ceiling, I felt my lips form into a smile.

"No. I didn't."

Sakura smiled as well. I could feel her whole body relax as she moved closer to me.

"Then you know what, Naruto?"

I turned back to her, "What?"

She laughed. That laugh warmed me in ways I can't describe.

"Then I don't regret a thing."

**I thought it was cute…also I purposely avoided using words like "Cunt" Pussy" and "Cock". This is after all a first person POV story, and I couldn't imagine Naruto or Sakura saying any of those things. Also I purposely avoided saying "Penis" and "Vagina" because they are kids. What kinds of kids refer to our "parts" that way? Not even teenagers or adults have an easy time saying those words, even though that's what they are. I think it has to do with the fact that when your little, those things seem like bad words, so you don't say them. Then, when you're a teenager and your talking about sex, you use derogatory words like "Pussy" because the childhood trauma made it hard to say the correct words (or you could just be rude.) Anywho, I'll stop being a psychologist. Half the things I said may not be true for everybody, anyway, but that's the way I see it. **

**P.S: Read and Review as always!**


	7. Trophy

**I apologize for the wait…here it is, next installment. It's kind of short, but I'll be posting regularly now. Anyway, 'nough chit-chat, read on!**

A Single Flower

**Sakura**

"YAWN!" I woke up as the sun glared through the window blinds.

Remembering last night, I looked down at Naruto. "He looks so innocent when he's sleeping…" I mused as I stared at his soft face. All the obnoxious, loud, and brash emotions that were present when he was awake have dissipated, making him seem more childlike.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door. Not wanting to disturb Naruto, I quickly jumped over him and out of the bed. I pick up my dress and threw it on, not bothering to put on the shorts underneath.

"Who is it?" I asked as she approached the door.

Silence was the response. I put my ear on the door. I could hear low breathing on the other side.

"I can hear you, you know! Just state your name!"

"Open up." The voice was blunt. Emotionless.

"What?"

"Open up" This time anger was the underlying tone. I knew who was behind the door now.

Quickly, I ran back to Naruto's room. I shifted through the clothes, searching for my kunai.

"Sakura!"

The 'guest' was behind me now, his breathing slow and deliberate. It froze me to my spot.

"Sakura…do you know whom you belong to?"

"I'm not property. Naruto realized that."

"Do you know who you belong to?" The voice was unfazed.

"I'm not some prize to be won, okay!?" Though still frozen to my spot, my voice was hostile.

"Yes you are." The voice was firm, "And I always win."

**Naruto**

"Sakura?"

I looked everywhere in my house, but still no sign of her.

"Where did she go?" I opened my front door and stuck my head outside. No signs of her leaving either.

"All her stuff is still in my room…so I doubt she went far." I concluded. I sat on my bed and pulled on my shoes, thus completing my outfit. As soon as I was done, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Who is it?" I yelled from the room.

"Me."

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard a voice call from behind me. I turned to see Kakashi-sensei crouching on my windowsill.

"W-was that you at the door?" I ask, regaining my composure.

Kakashi nodded, "I see Sakura was here…" He noticed her kunai and shorts laying about the floor.

Immediately, I blushed, "Ah…um…we…"

"Don't say anything." Kakashi entered the room and picked up her stuff. Then he placed them neatly on a dresser. "It's quite obvious what went on here."

I began to stutter, "Well it was a spur of the moment…I know we're young but…"

Kakashi rose his hand, "That's not the main problem here."

I silenced myself. I thought Kakashi would be a bit more upset than that.

"The problem is that I wasn't invited!"

I was confused, "What?"

"If you guys were going to throw a wild party, you should have had me come along!"

I looked at him in amazement. "Oh…yeah…um sorry…?" All the while i thought, What a weirdo….

"Listen, Naruto." Kakashi began to change the subject, "When was the last time you saw Sakura?"

I thought, "Hm...last night."

"Damn." Kakashi looked worried.

"What's wrong, Kakashi-sensei?"

Before I could get an answer, Kakashi was out the window and amongst the buildings of Konoha.

**Kakashi**

I smiled beneath my mask as I ran along the rooftops. I knew exactly what went on in there, but seeing Naruto that embarrassed…I guess I just wanted to lighten the mood.

But there was a much more serious problem than underage sex. Sasuke was missing from his room.

I landed in front of the hospital and quickly ran inside. I bumped right into Shizune.

"Ouch! Oh…morning Kakashi." Shizune was on the floor. She stood up and brushed herself off.

"Sorry," I quickly apologized, "Is Tsunade-sama here?"

Shizune nodded, "Room 324"

I thanked her and headed off to that room.

**Tsunade**

I turned as I heard the door open. Kakashi looked at me with expectation on his face. Everyone always looks at me with that face. It's the burden of the Hokage.

"There's no doubt that he went after Sakura." I began. Kakashi listened intently.

"But what we don't know is where he took her and what he intends to do. Sasuke has a temper… and so does Sakura. Chances are this could end in a fight."

"Not an even one," Kakashi said, "Sakura's weapons are still here in Konoha. Her last appearance was last night by Naruto. He was the last one to see her."

"That's not good…" I whispered to myself as I gazed out the window. I tapped my finger impatiently against the windowsill. "I suggest we send someone after them…or at least a group of people."

"Do you mean Jounins?"

"No…I don't think they could be so troublesome that we require Jounins…I believe at least six of our young ninjas could do the job."

Kakashi nodded, "Understood."

I sighed as soon as he left and closed the door. "They say somebody dies every minute…" I lightly touched the windowpane. "Please Sasuke…don't do anything drastic…"

**Sakura**

"Ow…" I woke to a pounding headache. I tried to lift my hand to my head, but something restrained me.

"What the-!" I opened my eyes to see my arms chained down onto a metal plank. I wore nothing but a bra and skirt. I've never seen the skirt before, but it resembled my shorts: Black and…well, short.

I struggled to lift myself up, but it was proving futile. Suddenly, I heard someone enter...wherever I was.

"The most beautiful flower of them all…" he spoke wistfully.

"You pervert!" I yelled, "Let me go!"

"Not likely…you see, I win again. You're my proof. If I let you go, how will he know I'm the victor?"

"You're crazy!" I swear if I wasn't chained down, I would've ripped his head off.

He stood before me, his eyes glaring, "I'm crazy? You…you slept with HIM!"

I felt my face burn as I blushed, "Well...he has proven he loves me, so I returned the favor!"

"Please." He bent over me, his face close to my stomach. It looked as though he was inhaling my scent. For some reason, it scared me more than anything else I've ever faced.

"Sasuke…Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?"

"You made me spend money for your stupid kimono…so you could look beautiful for him…" Sasuke's voice was slowly becoming hostile, "You…you never even thought to see if I was okay after the fight. You just went home with HIM."

"The whole reason the fight started was because you were manhandling me!"

"SHUT UP!"

I froze as I felt the anger in his voice. He glared at me so hard, I though I felt a hole burn through me skin.

"You…YOU'RE MINE!"

Sakura closed her eyes as she helplessly awaited what was to come….

**MUWAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! I'll be sure to update more regularly (I wonder if that was proper English...eh, who cares?) Since summer is here and all…I'll post the next one shortly. Till then, um…bye? Yeah, bye!**


	8. The Single Flower

**Okay...I'm sure I've said this on a number of occasions, but the age is not important. Of course, everyone knows there is a legal age, but not everyone waits till that time. The point was that Sakura loved Naruto enough to...well...give it up. I'm tired of people taking the action and not the symbolism. Really. If I get ONE more person say something about this, I think I'll just stop writing. I'm that tired. I have, like, 13 or 14 other stories to work on. Also nearly 10 other ones I'm trying to release. My computer screws up. I NEVER post a chapter without reviewing it at least 10 times per day over a two-week period. Why, because I try to make it either as realistic or as simply as I can so everyone can understand. But the last thing I need is someone else questioning the age. If I read it again, I think I'll just sleep throughout the day so I don't have enough time to do these stories. You know, I get up at 5 every day? That was the time I had to get up for school, and I still do through the summer. Since I have nearly 20 stories, released and not, I try to divide my time between them. I like to make two chapters per story everyday. Then I have that stupid checking rule. So when I don't post for a long time, it's because another, more in demand story, is being prompted from me. I do love reviews and having readers, so I won't stop writing till I go to college, so I have to finish my stories soon! So, in short, I'm just TIRED of it. I know it's a natural response to young kids doing this, but please...don't put it in a review.**

**P.S: It was rated M for a reason! You were asking for it when you clicked on it! I would be a lot angrier, but I'm listening to a mixed play list of Dir En Grey, Alice Nine, Evanescence, and RADWIMPS right now, so I'm calm. Music calms the savage beast.**

…………………………………………………

**A Single Flower**

**Sakura**

I closed my eyes as I hopelessly waited what was to come…

"Sakura…Sakura-chan…"

I heard whimpering. I slowly opened my eyes to see Sasuke's face buried into my chest. I could feel tears slide down my skin.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Why does everyone I love disappear…?" He whispered more to himself than me.

I struggled to lift myself up, "Well…you aren't exactly the 'warm' type."

He looked up at me. It was the first time I saw tears in his eyes. I felt a pang in my heart as I felt remorse settle in.

"Sasuke-kun…I still like you, but…I love Naruto."

"Naruto…it's always Naruto and Itachi! When has it ever been me?!" He stood up, angry that I saw him frail.

I watched him remove the straps on me and hand me some kunai. He took a step back and let me put them in a weapon bag.

"Sasuke...why are you…!" I wasn't prepared for his attack. He came at me so fast, I didn't even know what hit me.

"Damn!" I hit the wall behind me hard. I fell to the floor with a thump.

"Sasuke! What are you-!" This time I saw his movements, and I quickly ducked. His hand went through the wooden wall.

"If I can't have you…" He began, meanwhile turning to attack me, "THEN NOBODY WILL!"

I dodge each attack smoothly. I saw killing intent in his eyes. I couldn't make myself attack him. A part of me still liked him…maybe even loved him.

Suddenly, I saw his hands begin a jutsu. "Crap!" I had no time to counter-attack, so I quickly ran out of the wooden house. I turned to see it was actually a hut of some sort. It looked like it wasn't made too long ago.

"FIRE-STYLE JUTSU!" I saw the hut go up in flames. I shielded my eyes from debris.

"SASUKE-KUN!" I screamed. Without thinking, I ran into the burning hut. I looked around for my teammate.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" I yelled and coughed. Finally I saw a body lying in the corner of the room. "Don't worry! I got you!" I cried. I lifted him up effortlessly and carried him outside.

**Naruto**

"Ah!" I slurped, "Nothing like Ramen in the morning!"

I emptied the bowl, then put it back down with a satisfied sigh. "This is the best ramen in the world, old man!"

"Nothing but the best for my best customer." He responded with a smile.

I began to say something else, but I noticed a cloud of smoke forming in the sky.

"Hey!" I cried, "Something's burning!"

I got out of my seat and began running towards it.

"Hey!" The old man yelled after me, "You forgot to pay!"

……………………………………….

I ended up outside the Konoha gates. Though I had no idea what I was running towards, my sight never wavered from the building cloud of smoke.

Suddenly, I noticed something pink in the distance. It could only be one person.

"Sakura-chan!" I called, "Sakura! Are you okay!" She didn't seem to hear me. I came closer and closer.

"Sakura! Can you hear me?!" I called again. Finally I was close enough to see she was fine…but she was holding a body in her lap.

I felt my body freeze as she looked at me with a solemn expression.

"He's my teammate…" she said in a monotone voice I never heard before. "He's my friend…and I let him down…" The flickering flames cast an eerie glow on her dust-covered face.

She lifted the body for me to see. I gasped as I stared back at Sasuke Uchiha.

**Kakashi**

"I'm sure he'll be fine." I assured Sakura and Naruto. We were in the hospital. Sasuke was in a bad condition, but nothing that couldn't be fixed.

"He shouldn't have left the hospital so early. He was still weak from the fight with Naruto." I continued, looking at the sleeping child. All the anger was gone from the Uchiha's face.

"Now...there's a bigger matter I'm wondering about." I gave the two ninjas a cold stare. Both of them blushed immediately.

"You know what I'm talking about then?"

Both nodded, but Sakura spoke, "I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei…I didn't really think about it too hard…"

"You're only 12…it's odd that you thought about it at all…"

"I know, but…I never loved someone the way I love Naruto. I don't think I could have chosen any better time…"

I looked at them with scrutinizing eyes. "Well, it has already been done…but I still can't say I approve…."

Both nodded again. They understood their error, but I knew that if given the chance, they would do it again.

Finally I sighed, "It's something you have to live with for the rest of your life…whether it's a burden or not is not in my jurisdiction."

**Sakura**

We watched Kakashi exit the room. Though I understood what he was saying, I still couldn't feel any remorse for it.

"Let's go, Sakura." Naruto said, heading for the door.

I shook my head, "No…I think I'll stay here…"

Naruto looked at me. Then he shrugged and said, "Okay. See you later then."

I nodded and watched him exit the room. Then I turned back to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…" I whispered. I sat in the chair next to his bed and stroked his hair. "You look so peaceful when your asleep…" I mused.

Suddenly, I felt my heart beat quicken. The same way it used to…the way it does now for Naruto.

Before I knew what I was doing, I bent over the bed until my face was right above his. I could feel his breath on my skin. "Sasuke…" I kissed him. Before anything in my mind could even tell me no, I kissed him.

"Oh!" I quickly stood up and covered my mouth, "Oh no!"

I began to sob. Not only because I kissed him, but because I knew I would do it again.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! I'm so confused!" I fell back into the chair and cried on his bed. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my head. I looked up and saw Sasuke looking at me.

"Sakura…" He said softly.

"Sasuke!" I cried, "It's not what you think! I love Naruto!"

He chuckled, "You don't even sound sure of yourself."

I looked away from him. He was right. I wasn't sure.

I felt his sit up. "Sasuke, you shouldn't exert your-!" He silenced me with his lips. For some reason, I made no protests.

"Who do you love?" He asked.

I thought, "I love…Naruto…"

"Do you?"

I nodded unsurely. It made him smile.

"Sakura…Sakura…Sakura…" He said shaking his head, "I think you'll always remain a single flower."

**This is the end of A Single Flower, but I'm starting a sequel called "Sakura Matsuri" which means Cherry Blossom Festival. It'll be held when they're older. I should be posting the first chapter right after this, so tune in.**


End file.
